Confession and love
by Fjrsmsjlcswerun
Summary: Lol I suck at summarise XD. Just read this if you love AlvinXBrittany


It's a perfect day. Maybe a little too perfect. A beautiful pink clad known as Brittany Miller is at the park laying on the grass watching the clear blue sky. She wore a pink summer dress with pink flats letting her auburn hair fall freely. Normally people would say that Brittany looks amazing but today she looks like a goddess. Especially without her make up

She smiled to herself wondering what could possibly go wrong today. Well she hopes nothing goes wrong today, because having a bad day is the last thing she want to have. She sigh when the summer breeze kept blowing her hair. This is like heaven to her. She begins to sing her favourite song with her angelic voice

 **lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**

 **Dreaming about the thing that we could of been**

 **But, baby I've been, I've been praying hard**

 **Said no more counting dollar we'll been counting stars**

 **Yeah-**

"BOO" A male squeaky voice shouted. Brittany jumped screaming out loud. She didn't expect that. But she did expect Alvin,her crush and rival, laughing his head off on the grass which he is

"ALVIN?" Brittany bellowed furiously. But still being immature as usual Alvin kept laughing on the grass with his arm on his stomach. Brittany rolled her eyes at him still not finding it amusing

"You should of seen the look of your face" Alvin said mocking Brittany reaction. She growl at Alvin giving him a death stare

"You wait until I get my hands- I mean paws on you" Brittany threatened playfully. Alvin had the devilish smirk on his face like he had a plan

"Then catch me if you can" Alvin said running away. Brittany gave a sneaky smirk and ran after him behind him

"You can't run to save your life" Alvin shouted running even faster. Brittany scoff to herself in disbelief doubting herself that she can't catch up with him. Well she might not be really athletic like Alvin but still. She can at least run faster him in a heartbeat. Brittany began to sprint even faster catching up with Alvin tackling him on the ground.

"Gotcha" Brittany said pinning him down. He looked at her crystal blue eye then changing the position pinning her down.

"No I got you" Alvin replied. Brittany started to giggle until she realize that the position there are in is kinda... let's just describe inappropriate.

"Um... this is kinda awkward. The position we are in. What if Dave found us like that? He'll think that you are you know.." Brittany explained blushing furiously. Alvin laughed getting off her sitting on the grass.

"Your cute when you blush" Alvin complimented. Brittany sat beside him trying to hide her blush but it's too noticeable.

"Thanks" she said softly. He smiled at her looking at the grass up the sky. It was a awkward silence for 1 minute straight until Alvin broke the silence

"I have a confession to make" Alvin said quietly. Brittany looked at him with a confused look. What confession does he has to make? Did he touch one of Brittany's make up then accidentally broke it? Or did he break her one of her hairbrush? Millions thoughts ran through her head but she decide to hear what Alvin had to say

"Go on" Brittany said a little bit scared wondering if it's a good idea finding out. He had the nervous yet cute smile on his face and started to scratch his neck unsure how to put this

"Well i-i-i l-l-like you" Alvin stuttered. Brittany smiled sweetly at him

"I like you too" Brittany replied politely. Alvin cleared his throat and held her hand. Brittany face expression turned even more confused wondering what he wanted to confess about

"I don't mean I like you well I like like you. When I first lay my eyes on you I instantly fell in love. You are the most beautiful young girl with a amazing voice that could save someone's life in a second. You may be wondering what I love about you well its everything. Especially your personality. That what make you Brittany Miller today. Even though we fight constantly, I love you just as much I love its life itself" Alvin explained with a little confidence

Brittany stood there speechless not making a movement. she couldn't believe what Alvin had said. Was that Alvin really speaking? Or is it someone taking control in Alvin? It didn't really matter to her right now. She wanted to know if she is dreaming or not

"Um.. Britt you ok-" Without letting Alvin finish his sentence she wrap her arm and around his neck and gently kissing him. His eyes widen in shock not really was preparing for kiss. Her lips is soft and sweet as he imagine. Alvin definitely felt lots of sparks. Brittany smiled to herself satisfied of the kiss pulling away staring at Alvin's honey brown eyes. He frowned a little disappointed when Brittany pulled away

"Why did you stop?" Alvin asked badly wanted to kiss her again. She leans toward Alvin nearly her lips touching lightly to his.

"I got a confession to make too" Brittany said quietly. Alvin gave her his signature smirk that usually drives the girl crazy.

"And what is that?" he asked playfully teasing her. She giggle like a school girl giving him a one more kiss

"I love you too"

 **The End**

* * *

 **Aww I thought it was romantic when Alvin and Brittany confess their love to each other. That was my favourite part of the story :). I guess they don't hate each other after all.**

 **Anyway thanks for reading please review and tell me if i did okay, good, bad etc. If you think the story needs improving just tell what I need to improve on then I will update it. I also don't mind strong criticism.**

 **No flame please and if you hate the story and you wanna say bad things about me or the story. Don't bother read it anymore or review on it**

 **Btw I don't own Alvin and Brittany in the story :D**


End file.
